


[podfic] Admiration In Falling Asleep

by Annapods



Series: C4Pods [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Rooming with Otabek is fine. It really is—they’re best friends, Otabek is the perfect roommate, and there’s nothing about each other that they don’t already know to make it weird.(Except Yuri hadn’t known that Otabek walks around only in his pajama bottoms in the morning, or what he smells like right out of the shower, or that he likes his coffee with two sugars and nothing else, or that he has a knack for losing the television remote regardless of where he puts it, or that he keeps his keys on his nightstand and nowhere else, or that he opens the blinds half-way first thing in the morning to let the sunrise in…)So it’s fine. It really is. Yuri likes this arrangement, and no matter how many looks Mila gives him, that’s the truth.He just wishes it sounded like all of the truth.Written byViscrael.





	[podfic] Admiration In Falling Asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [admiration in falling asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876464) by [viscrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/aifa) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z4a3tf8fhgpprnx/%5BYOI%5D%20Admiration%20In%20Falling%20Asleep.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z4a3tf8fhgpprnx/%5BYOI%5D%20Admiration%20In%20Falling%20Asleep.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “trans character” square of Rose and I's game of C4Pods. The cover is for this month's poddersundercover challenge, “blue”. Hence all the stickers...

Thanks to Viscrael for giving me permission to podfic his work!

 


End file.
